Lonely Goddess
by Sapho's Daughter
Summary: She’s never let herself feel lonely. But when the feelings she has for one of her fellow goddesses becomes too strong Athena has nothing left to do but give in and stop fighting.
1. Victory granted

**Lonely Goddess**

_WARNINGS: In the near future this story will have a f/f relationship, if this bothers you then don't read. Its that easy. There will also be more violence. After all this story has The goddess and god of war!_

The battle was over. Bodies littered the once green ground, some were dead while others were dying. Healers and friends searched the bodies and pulled them away to some sort of comfort. On top of a hill that over looked bloody grass stood a woman. She wore the most beautiful armor over her white tunic. On her arm was a large shield that bore the horrible head of the once feared gorgon Medusa, in her other hand she held a long spear that seemed to glow in the aftermath of the battle. At her waist was a sharp sword that had a few scratches and dents from the fight.

Athena took off her helmet and smiled brightly as she looked to the sky. Swooping down from the heavens was a large golden chariot pulled by two white horses. Guiding them with reins of gold was a beautiful golden haired goddess who wore a wreath of olive leaves on her head.

Standing behind Athena with a scowl on his face was a tall dark haired man. His black armor seemed to absorb the light around him and his large sword that hung at his side still dripped with blood. He crossed his muscular arms over his board chest and watched the approaching chariot with a look of scorn on his handsome face.

"I want your troops out of the area by night fall Ares." Athena said as she tucked her helmet under her arm and continued to watch the chariot. Men around them walked by not noticing the two immortals that had been fighting amongst them just moments ago. "And take your wounded this time." She said as an after thought.

For a moment Ares was tempted to pull his sword out and use it on his sister but he thought better of it and clenched his hands till his knuckles were white. "I would have had you if you hadn't cheated." He growled as he turned his gaze to Athena.

"Cheated?" Athena asked with a raised brow as she turned and studied the dark god in front of her. "I did no such thing. I just out thought you again." She explained then turned with a smug grin on her face.

"Gray Eyed daughter of Zeus, Athena. Blood Thirsty Ares. Hear me Nike, Winged Goddess of Victory." The chariot driver called out as her horses landed softly on the ground. Holding up a wreath of olive leaves she couldn't help but smile at Athena. "I who grant victory to both mortal and immortal alike have heard the voice of the Fates and they have decreed that The Gray Eyed Goddess has one this battle." She declared as she stepped up to Athena, who bowed her head to receive the wreath that Nike offered.

Ares watched with hatred in his eyes. Gnashing his teeth in anger he turned away and watched as the remains of his decimated army collected the dead and wounded. He was tired of losing to his sister. He turned back in time to watch Nike get back in her chariot. "Have a nice ride." He snapped then crossed his arms again.

Rolling her eyes at the sulking god Nike gave a nod to Athena then rode back into the sky. Athena turned to look at her brother and grinned when she saw his pout. "Oh come on Ares. Surely by know you've gotten used to me beating you." She said with amusement. Ares's face turned dark red as he held back his anger. "If you ask nicely I'll let you wear the wreath." She joked.

"Keep it up Athena and I'll be wearing more then your wreath." He growled a warning as his eyes narrowed dangerously and he took half a step closer to his sister. Athena raised a brow in amusement and shook her head.

"Your threats don't scare me Ares." She said the grip on her spear tightening. "There is nothing you can beat me at." The corner of her lips curled into a grin and she raised her brow.

Ares let out a soft laugh then shook his head. "Oh there is something I can beat you at." He said just as a shimmering light flashed next to him and Aphrodite appeared. He turned to the goddess of love and smiled wickedly at her. "There you are." He said as he turned and let his eyes travel over her body.

Aphrodite looked at Ares and smiled as she felt a blush creep up her neck. "Sorry, I was busy at one of my temples then Zeus needed to talk to me." She said as Ares wrapped an arm around her slim waist. She tried to push him away but he was too strong. "Not here." She whispered urgently and looked around in fright that her husband might be around.

Athena watched Ares and Aphrodite with a burning feeling in her gut. Ares was right, there was something that he could beat her at. He had someone who loved him while Athena was alone. Chewing on her lip she couldn't hold back the jealousy that tore through her veins. She would have traded in all the olive wreaths for someone to look at her the way Aphrodite looked at Ares. But what was more, she would have liked it if Aphrodite looked at her that way.

It wasn't something that had just happened one day. It had been building for a long time. After all the fighting with the Trojan war, Athena had realized just how brave Aphrodite was. The goddess had entered the battle field to save that silly Paris. Nothing something most gods would do. After the war Athena had let herself be more friendly to Aphrodite. And in turn The goddess of Love was friendly in turn.

Athena refused to let Ares see his victory over her so she turned to leave. But Aphrodite's gentle voice stopped her. "Athena, Zeus is looking for you. And I need your help " She said then her voice was stopped by Ares's lips against hers'.

"Thanks." Athena said as she took a few steps away from the couple. She didn't want to be near them when they were together. "Come see me later if you need to." With that Athena vanished and reappeared in her War room on Mount Olympus.

* * *

**Please review! **


	2. Summoned to see Zeus

_WARNINGS: In the near future this story will have a f/f relationship, if this bothers you then don't read. It's that easy. There will also be more violence. After all this story has the goddess and god of war_

Athena couldn't stop the nagging feeling that Ares had beaten her at something. With a shake of her head she tried to push that thought away. Though she had never truly experienced love, she did know it was not a game with prize to be won. It was something to be savored and celebrated.

Sighing as she stepped into her house on Olympus she glanced wearily at the young man wearing winged sandals, hovering in mid air. He smiled at her and waved merrily. "Hey Sis, way to kick the crap of Ares's armies again." He said enthusiastically as he flew just out of her reach. He leaned back as if he were sitting on a chair and watched as Athena brushed past him. All attempts at figuring out what Aphrodite could possibly want were banished from her head quickly.

"Thanks Hermes." She said softly as she walked over to a map of Greece spread out on the table in the middle of the large room. Blue and red blocks of clay were positioned over her home land. They represented the various armies in Greece and the surrounding countries. Hermes flew behind her and they both watched in silence as a red block moved slowly away from Argos and headed toward Sparta, Ares's city.

Looking over her shoulder at her younger brother, she raised her brow. "Now what can I do for you?" She asked as she laid her helmet on the table then started to take off her beautiful armor and place it carefully on the wooden stand against the wall. In her head she was going over the hundreds of visits with mortals she needed to have before the sun set.

"Zeus sent me." He said as he landed soundlessly on the marble floor and walked over to her spear stand. Picking up one of the spears he held it in his hands and thrust it at an imaginary enemy. Athena glanced at him with a raised brow but let him play with her extra spear while she finished carefully dressing a wooden stand with her armor.

Though she could have easily used her powers to take off her armor, she liked doing it by hand. She prided herself on being a goddess for the people, and found that by doing simple tasks that her followers did she was able to come up with tools to help them.

Once done she wore only a thin white toga and a gold belt around her slim waist. Her hair, no longer held up by the helmet or pins now framed her face, the olive wreath rested on top of her head like a crown. On her wrists were delicate bracelets that Hephaestus had made her after she had helped improve his method of forging metals. She was no longer the fierce goddess of war, but the inspiring goddess of wisdom.

Walking over to her brother, who was still pretending to fight she daftly plucked the spear from his hands and replaced on the stand. She could only take him goofing off for so long before she became irritated. He had a message for her from Zeus and she wanted to know what it was.

As she walked to the marble altar in the corner of the room, a bowl of water appeared on it. "I take it since you still haven't told me what Zeus wants that it isn't time sensitive." She said as she bent over the blow and splashed some water on her face. A piece of soft cloth appeared in her hands that she used to dry her face.

Laying the cloth next to the bowl they both disappeared, and a jug of wine and bowl of olives replaced them. "He just told me to tell you that he wanted to see you when you had a moment. But Hera was hovering around." Hermes said with a shrug of his shoulder as he leaned against the table in the middle of the room and watched Athena pour herself a cup of wine.

Picking up her cup Athena shook her head then took a drink of the sweet wine. "I'm sure she is upset about something and he wants me to fix it." She muttered around the cup then took another sip. Expecting to hear a snort or a chuckle in agreement from Hermes, she glanced at him. When she found him eyeing her, she rolled her eyes and took another sip.

Hermes didn't realize he was staring at her until she cleared her throat impatiently. A blush crept over his boyish face and he lifted into the air. He wouldn't lie. Athena was beautiful. She didn't have the amazing breath taking beauty Aphrodite or Hera had, but she had a beauty of her own. And she had a body to die for, since she was never still for long and constantly in the midst of a battle or aiding some hero. He also knew that he wasn't the only god that liked looking at her. But he was one of the most trusted.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said hastily then licked his dry lips nervously. After Zeus and Hera, Athena's fury was the worst and he didn't want to be struck by it. He watched as Athena shrugged her shoulders carelessly and took another sip of her wine. "Oh, Aphrodite wants you." He said as he remembered the goddess of love had asked to find Athena for her.

In shock and embarrassment Athena spit out the liquid in her mouth. She looked at Hermes quickly as her heart began to beat harder and faster. She wondered for a moment if he could hear it. But he was looking at her with a wrinkled brow and a look of confusion.

Of course he didn't know her true feelings toward the other goddess she thought as she wiped the wine off her chin with the back of her hand. No one knew. Only recently had Athena realized what her feelings truly were.

"You ok?" Hermes asked as he flew closer to her. She held her hand up to stop him and he obeyed the silent command. He studied her closely as she looked around uneasily and shifted her feet. It never occurred to him that Athena would have taken what he said in another meaning. She was after all a virgin and never passed a chance to let everyone know she was going to remain one.

"Yeah, sorry." She muttered as she turned her back to him. Her hand shook so much that as she placed her cup on the altar it rattled against the marble. Noticing how nervous Athena was, Hermes wondered if Athena had recently played some mean joke on Aphrodite. He didn't want to be involved or even know what was going on so he kept quiet.

"Ok, well I'll be off then. I have to go tell Artemis that Zeus is mad that her amazons aren't offering him enough scarifies." He grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "She won't be happy about that one. See you later!" Hermes flew quickly out of the room through the door leaving Athena staring at the untouched bowl of olives.

Exhaling loudly she turned and glanced over the room. Her armor on its stand needed to the dents hammered out of it, and her spear needed to be sharpened. Her sword was in perfect condition and hung proudly on a wall next to hundreds of olive wreaths.

"A lot of good they do me." She whispered regretfully as she slowly reached up and took off the new one. Holding it in her hand she glared at it as she remembered the sight of Ares and Aphrodite together and how much it had bothered her.

She let her thoughts wander as she tried to figure out why it had affected her so much. After a few minutes she shook her head as if tying to get rid of the thoughts. She couldn't come up with any reason except that she'd never seen them together after a battle and she had been filled with the joy of victory.

Walking to what she called her wall of victory she hung up the newest wreath then turned to the door. Knowing she needed to see Zeus first she fought back the urge to go find Aphrodite and see what she wanted.

"I know it isn't I." She whispered dejectedly. "She can have anyone she wants. And there is no reason she'd ever want me." Chewing on her lip Athena tried to think of an excuse she could use to avoid Aphrodite for a few years.

Last time she had done that poor Odysseus had his grand adventure as he tried to make his way home. That had kept her busy for ten years and away from Aphrodite. But Athena didn't want to have to send any of her heros' on long pointless quests.

"Zeus first then deal with her." She muttered. "I could always say I need to see her husband about fixing my armor." She decided as an escape. It was well known that Aphrodite was not happy in her marriage and avoided her husband at all costs.

With a firm nod of her head she pushed all thoughts of Aphrodite out of her head and left the room. Starting up the marble road that lead to the council chamber of the gods and Zeus's throne, she was glad to see that no one was around.

The sound of angry shouting was heard from behind the large oak doors that opened to Zeus's Throne room. Knowing the voices belonged to Zeus and Hera, Athena prepared herself to witness yet another battle of wills between the King and Queen of the gods.

_**Sorry the second chapter took so long. Ran into writers' block and had to try and get out of it as best I could. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the first! Please review and if you have any ideas or any gods you want to make an appearance I am always opened to suggestions! I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**_


	3. Zeus's Task

As Athena pushed open the wooden doors she found Zeus sitting in his throne while Hera paced in front of him. Her arms swung about wildly as she shouted about some new lover he had taken last night. They were too preoccupied to notice her standing there.

Zeus was watching his wife with a bored expression on his face though Athena knew that he was actually getting upset. His fingers were clutching the arms of his throne till his knuckles were white and he was tapping his foot impatiently on the marble floor.

Athena folded her hands in front of her and waited to be noticed. She knew better then to jump in during a fight between them. Last time she had tried to help she had found herself being used as a shield by Hera to stop Zeus's lighting bolts. It had been a bad experience and she tried to avoid their fights from that point on.

"Athena there you are." Zeus said happily, grateful for the interruption to Hera's usual rants about his affairs. Standing he stepped past his wife who was frowning at Athena. "Congratulations on your great victory." He said as he extended his hand to her with a fatherly smile on his face.

Taking his hand Athena smiled warmly. "Thank you father." She said softly then glanced at Hera. "Greetings Queen Hera." She said with a nod of her head then let go of his hand. "I am pleased to report that Ares's army is at this moment leaving your favored city of Argos. And my army will be leaving within the next few days."

"Thank you Athena." Hera said stiffly and with much difficultly. Though she did like Athena and for the most part they both got along very well, Hera hated thanking anyone. "If you'll excuse me. I see that your father's attention is going to be on you rather then my concerns." She bit out sharply as she shot Zeus a dangerous look.

Sighing heavily Zeus took a step up to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hera, please stay." He bent forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll talk with Athena then you and I can finish our talk." He suggested with a twinkle in his eyes and a sly smile on his lips.

Not able to stay mad at Zeus for long Hera sighed and nodded her head. "All right." She whispered then turned and took her seat on her throne next to Zeus's. She looked at father and daughter and wished not for the first time that she had been Athena's mother. It was no secret that Athena was Zeus's favorite child. And Hera was sure that if he had given his gold child to him then he would spend more time with her then with his many lovers.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Athena asked as she followed Zeus to his throne. Taking his seat, he studied his daughter who was now standing in front of him. He flashed her a smile as if asking her to forgive him.

"I need your assistance." Zeus started as he ran a hand over his bearded chin. Athena watched her father with careful eyes. The only time Zeus asked for her "assistance" was when he needed her to aid one of his illegitimate sons in some quest.

Nodding her head as if to tell him to continue Athena noticed that Hera was studying her closely. She knew from previous experiences it was never good when Hera had an interest in something. It always meant some sort of trouble.

Zeus leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. He had to word his request the right way or he knew Athena would feel it was below her. "Hephaestus is having some problems." He started with a shrug of his shoulders. He noticed the way Athena's brows raised in surprise.

It was no secret that Zeus had little feelings for his lame son. The only reason he let Hephaestus live on Olympus was because the god produced the most beautiful objects. He was gifted with his forge and fire. And Zeus was often the receiver of his gifts.

Another thought struck Athena strangely and she had to force herself to hide it. Hephaestus was Aphrodite's husband. She didn't want to help him out of pure jealously. And that was very unlike her. Nodding her head she closed her eyes momentarily and frowned, missing the strange look passed between Zeus and Hera.

"Yes...umm." Zeus said very unlike himself when he wasn't sure what to say next. He had never seen Athena look sad without there being some major war or one of her followers dying. Shaking his head to get his thoughts back on track he continued. "You see, he is becoming increasingly upset about his wife's infidelity."

Athena snorted softly and shrugged her shoulders. "What did he expect?" She asked sharply as she put her hands on her hips. "She's the goddess of Love." Rolling her eyes she shook her head slightly. She was more angry at Hephaestus for being with Aphrodite then having a problem with her promiscuity.

"She is a whore." Hera spat out with a nasty snarl twisting her face. It was no secret that Hera hated Aphrodite. She felt too much attention was put on the goddess of love from both mortals and gods alike. It was enough to make an already jealous goddess eyes turn dark green.

"Now, now Hera." Zeus said calmly as he raised his hand and laid it on Hera's. "She is doing her job." He explained with a twinkle in his eyes. Aphrodite had done her job with him many times and he was looking forward to the many more times she'd do it in the future. "You can't blame her for that."

"Yes I can." Hera snapped pulling her hand away from her husband and pinning him with a look. "She is a whore who spreads her legs for anything that moves." Folding her arms across her chest, she raised her brow as if to ask him to deny it. Zeus sighed wearily not wanting yet another argument to break out between them.

"She is not a whore." Athena said firmly causing Hera to raise a brow. Athena couldn't believe what she'd said. She'd never defended Aphrodite to anyone but herself. To voice it meant she was losing the battle with self control.

"Athena, since when did you defend Aphrodite?" Hera asked with an amused smile on her lips while her eyes sparkled dangerously. Leaning forward eagerly she raised her brow and waited for Athena's answer.

Shrugging her shoulders, Athena forced herself not to tell Hera off. "I've come to realize that her powers work well with my men." She explained as she waved a hand around carelessly. "They love their country and their wives so much they are willing to fight for them." Mentally she gave herself a pat on the back then warned herself not to be so careless when around others.

"I am glad you've finally learned that. Maybe now you two will stop fighting." Zeus grumbled good naturally. Hera sat back in her seat and frowned. She'd been looking forward to some gossip about the two goddesses.

Zeus smiled at Athena then sighed. "This should make your task much easier." Athena didn't believe him at all and felt herself wanting to tell him she could not help. But she knew better then to say no to Zeus. She'd also need to come up with a good reason why she couldn't help.

"As I was telling you earlier, Hephaestus is upset with Aphrodite..." Zeus started but Athena cut him off.

"Why don't you just tell me what you need me to do." She suggested with a sweet smile on her face. A little taken back at the interruption Zeus frowned.

"I was about to tell you." He huffed, in the distance the sound of thunder rumbled. He was getting upset. Athena wisely kept silent and nodded her head to him. "He is mostly upset that Aphrodite is still sneaking off with Ares." He watched for her reaction, knowing how much Athena hated Ares.

"Yeah." Athena said shortly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Not because she hated Ares but hated them together. "I've been waiting for him to figure out they are still at it." She said with a shrug of her shoulder. Zeus nodded his head in agreement and Hera just sighed and rolled her

eyes. Both of her sons were pains to her but they had their advantages.

"Athena, I need you to get Aphrodite to stop seeing Ares and to be much more faithful to Hephaestus." Zeus finished as he folded his hands in his lap. He expected Athena to nod her head and tell him she'd get right on it. But as he watched her face became pale and she seemed to be holding back tears.

Athena couldn't believe what she'd just heard. How was she supposed to tell the woman she loved to stop seeing other people and be faithful to her husband. "But she's the goddess of love." Athena said weakly knowing she was acting strange.

"I know this." Zeus said as he stood and stretched his arms over his head. "But I would rather she be with one man, showering all her love on him, then having a divorce." He explained. As he walked over to one of the large windows that over looked the rest of Olympus.

Athena watched him for a moment then noticed Hera was staring at her. Lowering her head, she sighed. "I'll get right on it." She told him then turned to leave.

"Athena, I am asking you to do this because I trust you above the rest." He said as he turned to face his favorite daughter. "You have never let me down." He smiled warmly at her while Hera stood and walked soundlessly out of the room.

Athena wanted to scream. She was going to have to put all her feelings aside, and suffer silently while making sure she didn't let her father down. "Of course father." She said then hurried out of the room and to the marble path.

She was so deep in her thoughts she never saw Hera watching from the steps. She knew something was going on but she couldn't put her finger on it. Athena had just shown some emotions. And that was very rare for the often cold goddess. "We shall have to find out what she's feeling." Hera murmured with a smile on her lips.

* * *

I had to throw some twist in the plot! Please review! i love hearing what people think about my stuff!


	4. War and Tears

**_Meanwhile in Ares's temple of blood on Mount Olympus _**

Ares wore a smug smile on his face as he lay naked on his bed. A sheet barely covering his muscular body. Closing his eyes he sighed happily and shifted slightly on the bed. "Where are you going?" He asked indifferently as he opened one eye and looked at Aphrodite.

With her back to Ares, Aphrodite was fixing her hair and running her fingers over various bruises and teeth marks left by the god of war. Using her powers she made them each disappear though she could still see them in her mind. When she heard Ares's voice, she paused and turned looked over her shoulder.

"I need to talk with Athena." She said carelessly knowing to keep the peace she had to act like she didn't care about Athena. If Ares knew, Aphrodite enjoyed spending time with Athena he would get very mad.

"Well talk with her later. I'm not done with you." He said with a lustful grin on his lips as crawled across the bed and reached a hand out to grab her.

Stepping out of his reach Aphrodite frowned and shook her head as a new toga appeared on her beautiful body. "Sorry but I have things to do." She explained. Growling he stepped off the bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Things to do?" he grumbled then frowned. "Are you trying to get away from me?" He asked menacingly. The tone of his voice caused Aphrodite to turn and face him. Studying his face a moment she shook her head.

"I'm not, and you know it." She said softly. She hated when Ares acted as if her life was less important then his. "I have a group of priestesses that need escorted from Pella to Larissa." She explained tiredly. "I want to ask Athena if she'll have some of her soldier's escort them." She waited for Ares to explode.

"I see." He said dangerously as he took a step closer. "You know, it just so happens that I have a couple armies." He sneered as narrowed his eyes pinning Aphrodite where she stood.

"Yeah, I know." She said softly as glanced around nervously. When Ares got into one of his moods no one was safe from his fury.

"I would be more then willing to let a few of my most trusted warriors escort them." He offered with a sly smile. "And all I ask in return is a small payment." He said suggestively as he reached an arm out and pulled Aphrodite to him.

Putting her arms up to try and push him away Aphrodite sighed in frustration. "Ares, the last time your men escorted my priestess they violated her then left her for dead." She growled. "I won't make that mistake again."

Ares started to laugh deeply and let her go. Sitting on the edge of his bed he leaned back on his elbows and raised his brow at her. "Oh come on. You have more priestess then anyone. And you go through them faster too!" He laughed at his own joke, never noticing the tears that stung Aphrodite's eyes.

"I'll see you around." Aphrodite said softly as she vanished from Ares's temple leaving the god laughing. More tears were spilling down her face as she sat on a rock on the cliff over looking the patch of ocean she'd risen from.

* * *

I know its short and there was no Athena but I promise it will be longer next time and full of our favorite Goddess! Please Review. even if all you say is its good. Its always nice to hear people like your work. Next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Saved by Love

Thanks to ErisRocks and Jellicos for their reviews! You guys are the best! Hope this chapter meets with your approval!

I know this chapter took a long time, but I just moved back to school. Chapters might take a bit longer to show up, but they will be longer when they do.

I was going to try and keep this story only about Athena, but a friend of mine suggested I add some more of Aphrodite's feelings. It will be more suspenseful he said. I think he's right. So the real title of this story should be "Lonely Goddesses", but I shall keep it as it is so people don't get confused. I am still going to focus on Athena, but Aphrodite will be heard from more often.

* * *

Athena sighed as she saw her War room in front of her. Not really wanting to be alone she left Mount Olympus, heading to Earth with no real destination in mind. She felt empty inside. Like she'd just lost everything that meant anything to her. Her beloved Athens, the respect of her followers, but most important Aphrodite.

At the thought Athena snorted softly. The Goddess of Love did not belong to her. But she wished with every inch of her being that she did. The urge to cry became too strong and as her feet touched the soil of an empty field next to the ocean she let them fall. There was no sense in holding everything in when she was alone.

As the tears fell, she bowed her head and brought her fists up to her face. Covering her eyes as if to hold the tears in she let her grief flow. Her heart felt like it was in a million pieces and she was finding it hard to breathe. It was almost as if her body wouldn't listen to her commands.

Sinking to her knees, she sobbed unabashedly. Rocking back fourth as she pictured the beautiful goddess she could never have. Ares, Hephaestus, Zeus and countless other gods and mortals had all gotten to hold her but never would she. The thought was driving her mad. She tried to gain control of her senses. It was so unlike her to just let go but it had been building up for so long.

With tears still in her eyes she stood on wobbly legs and looked around. She was alone. No birds watching her, no nymphs laughing at how silly she looked but most importantly no gods spying on her. Or so she thought.

Aphrodite had heard crying coming from behind the line of trees that protected a field from the harsh winds at the cost. Curios as to who else was crying she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and headed into the trees.

Seeing a woman kneeling on the ground, Aphrodite was surprised at the amount of anguish seemed to radiate her. Being a goddess of love, Aphrodite knew when someone was dealing with the emotions and the other ones that went along with it. And this woman seemed to be soaking in the heart break, sadness and despair that often come with unrequited love.

She was about to call out to the woman when she noticed something else. The strong aura of an immortal. Squinting her eyes' she as she crept closer felt her jaw drop when she recognized Athena's strong form. She had never known the goddess to show any emotion apart from joy at a victory or sorrow for her people. But never tears like this and the other feelings she felt.

Stopping mid step she hid behind a tree only 50 feet away from Athena and watched. She wanted to approach her but she knew better. Athena would deny anything she said and push it off as just being over stressed with the demands of being a goddess.

Athena's armor suddenly covered her body and her sword appeared at her side. There was now a small leather bag in her hand and on her head was her helmet. Aphrodite frowned wondering what was going on.

Athena felt like she had no more tears in her body as she opened the leather bag in her hand and poured several dragons' teeth into her palm. Bleach white they gleamed in the sun and almost seemed alive. Waiting to touch the ground.

Their energy seemed to soak into Athena. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the teeth in her hand. Pulling her arm back to throw the teeth she stopped and lowered her hand. Closing her eyes, she sighed softly.

Watching closely, Aphrodite shook her head in disbelief. Athena no longer looked the majestic, awe-inspiring goddess she was. She now looked like a mortal. It took her a moment to realize Athena must have taken away her veil of glimmer. The power that made her look immortal and prevented her from getting hurt.

Without it Athena could experience pain, get sick, feel hunger and go through many other sensations that mortals had. The only thing it couldn't let her experience was death. Sighing in relief Aphrodite leaning against the tree to watch what Athena would do next. She wasn't one to spy on other immortals but she was curious.

The second the teeth landed on the soft soil fully armored men sprung forth. Wearing black togas, dark armor, and holding very sharp looking spears and swords they looked to be every bit as formidable as Athena if not more so. Other then their black eyes they looked like any other well trained mortal solider.

Aphrodite frowned slightly. The dragon warriors were very well muscled. Like Ares their arms were the size of Athena's thigh, and their legs looked like small tree trunks. She knew Athena was very strong she couldn't help but worry about the way Athena looked like a small rock compared to these mountains of flesh.

They moved quickly for being so big both goddesses noticed. Without speaking they seemed to know what to do. Their eyes fixed on Athena they wordlessly took their positions around her. Aphrodite felt a smile tug on her lips. She was getting excited at the sight before her.

Athena gave a grim smirk as the dragon warriors quickly surrounded her. She knew the only way they could die was if they killed each other. And the only way to do that was toss a stone amongst them. They would argue over who threw it then the argument would lead to fighting and they would kill each other. But she didn't want to do that right away. She wanted to hurt them enough so they wouldn't be able to hurt her.

She needed to work herself to exhaustion or she would get no rest and nothing would get done. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach saying she was not in the right state of mind to face these warriors but she didn't listen. Even if she was the goddess of wisdom, she didn't always listen to her own wisdom.

Licking her lips nervously she crouched slightly and waited for them to attack. The first warrior ran to her with a cry like a man running from death. It chilled Athena to the bones but she pushed the fear aside and tightened her hold on her sword. It felt comforting. Something she could control.

Ducking his first blow aimed at her head she quickly swung her sword at his legs. He stepped back easily then slammed his sword to the ground. She barely missed the blow as she leapt to the side then brought the heel of her foot against his shin bone and smiled when she heard the crack of bone breaking.

Aphrodite flinched when she heard the loud snap. Thankful that Athena hadn't been touched yet she took a few steps closer, safe in the knowledge that Athena was too busy to notice her. Aphrodite had never gotten to actually see Athena fight. In fact besides Ares and Zeus no one had. Athena seldom fought by herself, she usually inspired or aided her warriors on the battle field. Standing next to them and encouraging them.

A tall warrior holding a spear lunged at Athena while his brother's cracked leg healed. With a quick twist she avoided the sharp point and smiled when it went deep into the chest of the warrior who was sneaking up behind her. The impaled warrior cried out and dropped his sword to the ground while he tried to pull out the spear.

Moving without thought Athena put her arm over the wooden shaft of the spear and grabbed it with one hand. Within seconds she slammed it into the first attacker's stomach causing him to stumble back. He quickly pulled out the sword from his belt.

Pushing the spear back so it buried itself deeper in the stomach of the warrior who cried out in pain. Letting the spear go she ducked as another spear flew through the air, aimed at her head. Reaching up she caught the spear with her superior reflexes before it could get too far away. Standing with a feral smile on her lips she thrust the spear at the warrior in front of her, causing him to leap back.

Having some room to work she noticed two warriors had decided to team up and attack her at once, one from each side. Moving together they forced Athena to face one and turn her back to the other. Something she hated to do. Throwing the spear at a warrior in front of her she smiled when it tore threw his leg and brought him to the ground. Pulling her sword back so it was protecting her back she winced at the vibrations caused by blocking the other warrior's blow.

He moved too quickly for her to react and as she spun around to face him she felt the sting of his blade against her side. Gasping she forced her body not to react. The warrior pulled his sword back to get another blow in but had no time, Athena brought her sword up and slashed his arm.

With only one arm that worked the warrior had no chance. Taking a step back, he tried to thrust his sword into Athena's stomach. Easily deflecting the blow Athena then stepped closer to him and brought her elbow to his face. Breaking his nose Athena used her shoulder to push him to the ground.

She was getting tired. Her arms were staring to ache. Not used to fighting without her immortal glimmer Athena tried to ignore the pain in her side and the burning in her calves. She was never still, always dancing around on the balls of her feet dodging stray blows.

Aphrodite was watching with her heart in her throat. Her fingers kept playing with the bracelets she wore and her feet were moving on their own accord. She was drawn in by the dance like movements Athena made. When Athena had gotten cut, she had forced herself not to cry out, for fear of Athena catching her. But now as she watched she noticed Athena was moving slightly slower. Without her glimmer she didn't have the stamina she was used to.

She had a burning sensation in her stomach and there was a slight ache growing between her legs. Stopping mid step when she realized she was getting turned on she blushed deeply. The warriors were not sparking her desire. It was Athena. Sighing softly she pushed the feelings deep into her mind to run over later. The chance of Athena returning her feelings was slimmer then the chances of Hera being civil to her.

Not paying enough attention to the warrior's behind her, Athena felt the sharp sting of a spear in her shoulder. Glancing over her shoulder she saw a warrior grinning at her. Reluctantly she dropped her sword and reached an arm back to pull out the spear.

It wasn't too deep and it only took a tug to get out of her shoulder. But the pain that followed almost floored Athena. Gasping she gritted her teeth and swung the shaft of the sword like a staff. Knocking one warrior aside and pounding the butt of it into another's stomach, Athena tried to concentrate on the men standing around her.

Holding the spear tightly as she waved it around to keep a couple warriors back. But they had other plans. One brave warrior grabbed the spear in his hand, causing Athena to stumble slightly at the impact. The rest of the men leaped onto her. Fists and knees striking harshly at the already tired goddess.

A few swords were poked at her and she felt more blood dripping down her body. Curling up into a ball Athena tried to get her body positioned so she could stand up and throw the warriors off herself. But she was doubtful, she had the energy to do that.

Giving in Athena lay on the ground praying the warriors would think she was dead and get off her. She realized she was laying in a pool of her own blood and forced herself not to get sick. For the first time she noticed the stench of the warriors on top of her. They smelled like mortal warriors after a long battle in the hot sun.

Aphrodite felt her heart stop. Without thinking she bent down and picked up the closest rock and threw it at the warriors. It had the desired effect as it hit one and he started to accuse his fellow warriors of throwing it. Everyone got of Athena quickly and started shouted at each other. The argument got heated and within seconds they were hacking each other to pieces. When all were laying dead on the ground, their bodies turned to a gray dust and they sank into the earth where they belonged.

Taking off at a run Aphrodite felt a few tears in her eyes. She knew Athena would be ok, but she was still worried about her. When she reached Athena she turned her head to the side and bit her lip against the sick feeling in her stomach.

Laying in a puddle of blood, Athena was covered in the sticky red liquid and coated with dust. It was a sight Aphrodite had seen many times before. When a solider, injured in battle lay dying, helplessly cried out for her to protect his loved one. She didn't like to think of Athena like that.

Athena lay on the ground panting as she tried to pay no attention to the many cuts and bruises on her body. She glanced wearily at Aphrodite who had knelt next to her. Neither woman spoke for a moment until Aphrodite cleared her throat.

"What were you doing?" She asked as casually as she could. After her show and attacking the dragon teeth warriors she could still feel her heart beating a mile a second. She reached out to heal one of the cuts on Athena's arm but quickly pulled her hand back when the goddess cried out in pain. "Sorry." Aphrodite muttered as she lowered her head.

"It's ok."Athena hissed between clenched teeth as she slowly sat up. Holding her eyes closed tightly against the pain. "I'll be ok after a few moments." She promised as she took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly. Glancing at Aphrodite, she felt a tug in her stomach that seemed to lead to her heart.

Looking away quickly Athena cleared her throat nervously. "So what were you doing spying on me?" She asked with a raised brow as she tried to breathe as shallowly as possible. Her lungs were burning from the exertion. Her glimmer was slowly coming back, and the healing process was already starting.

"I asked you what you were doing first." Aphrodite said calmly, trying to change the subject. She didn't want to admit she had been drooling over Athena. Looking at her hands, Aphrodite couldn't bare to look Athena in the face.

Snorting softly Athena rolled her eyes and tired again to sit up. With success this time, she leaned on her elbows and glanced at Aphrodite. She noticed the sad frown on Aphrodite's face. Sighing inwardly Athena cleared her throat softly, drawing Aphrodite's gaze away from her hands.

As both goddesses looked into each other's eyes feelings they hadn't experienced before surged through their bodies, straight to their hearts. Words seemed to fail Athena and she looked away reluctantly.

"You said earlier you needed to talk to me." She said as she tried to harden her heart. Her back was starting to heal, it tickled a bit. Her side was almost done healing and she placed a hand where the wound was just to make sure.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Aphrodite said as she stood up and shook out her long blonde hair so it framed her face. "Why don't you clean up and come visit me on Olympus?" She offered as she put her hands on her hips. "I'll make sure there is some good wine for you."

Looking up at Aphrodite from the ground Athena forced herself to nod her head. "Sure." She muttered as she stood slowly. Athena really did want to clean up. It was embarrassing being next to Aphrodite when she looked like she'd just gotten the crap kicked out of her. All the while, Aphrodite looked more beautiful then ever.

"I'll see you in my temple shortly." Aphrodite said trying to sound nonchalantly. Inside her heart was racing and she was trying to remember the last time the temple had a good cleaning. Not waiting for Athena to answer, half out of fear the other goddess had changed her mind, Aphrodite vanished from the field.

Athena looked at the spot where Aphrodite had been standing and sighed. Her wounds were healed by now but there was still an ache in her heart. Aphrodite had saved her. The thought struck her like cold water to the face. Nothing was forcing the goddess of Love to do that. She could have gotten the other gods, especially Ares to come and laugh at her while she was being beaten. But she hadn't.

Chewing on her lip, she glanced at her sword still laying on the ground. Walking over to it she realized she was going to be alone with Aphrodite. She shivered and closed her eyes trying to force herself to focus.

Aphrodite needed a favor. That was why she'd helped. Now she was in debt to the goddess of love and would need to agree to whatever the favor was, or Aphrodite would tell all the gods about what she'd seen.

Reaching down slowly Athena picked up her sword while these thoughts played in her head. There was a nagging feeling in her gut that told her Aphrodite wasn't like that. But she still had her doubts. Sighing she held her sword firmly in her hand.

"Well, we'll see what she wants." She whispered to herself then vanished and reappeared in her War room.

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter. I am not the best with action scenes but I tried my hardest. Now that you've read this chapter please take a moment and review. I'd love to hear what you think. If you didn't like this chapter let me know why. If you liked it, tell me. PLEASE! 


	6. Love and War

Ok so I couldn't stop writing after the last chapter, so this a treat. I hope you all like it. Thank you Jellicos! Your review inspired me to keep writing. Now back to our goddess.

**Warnings are in the first chapter.** (dont want to give anything away but remember, this is a story about two women who are in love. If you don't like it then don't read it.)

* * *

Athena was glad to see no one was waiting for her when she entered her War room. She didn't feel like dealing with anyone. With a sigh she replaced the her sword on the wall and watched for a moment as it began to repair the dents and small nicks in the blade. 

It was a sword that Hephaestus had made her long ago. Not only was it unbreakable but it could fix itself. It was one of a kind. Not even Ares had one. She had received as a gift after she'd helped Hephaestus improve his smelting techniques.

As she thought about the lame god her lips fell to a frown and she felt bitterness rise in her throat. What did he have that she didn't. He was ugly and smelt horrible. He couldn't even walk across a room without his cane.

Why would Aphrodite want to be with him? She asked herself then growled in frustration. That was the twist. She didn't want to be with him. She had been given to him by Zeus after Hephaestus had made Zeus' throne.

Briefly she wondered how it would feel to be given away like that. A shudder ran down her spine and she shook her head. She'd fight before going willingly. Aphrodite hadn't fought. She'd gone with her head held high, but she had sworn that no man would control her.

Turning away from the sword Athena glanced at the map in the middle of the room and watched as the red block continued its trip to Sparta. Everything in Athens seemed fine, and she saw that on Ithaca, Odysseus was aiding in the construction of a new temple to her.

She was about head into her bed room so she could change when she noticed a small red block heading toward Pella. Chewing on her lip, she wondered why Ares's men would be heading to Aphrodite's city. Usually she was made aware of any troop movement to a city.

"What is he doing now." She muttered as she glanced at her sword then her room. She could either go confront Ares or see Aphrodite. Either meeting held much unpleasantness but at the same time some enjoyment. Seeing Ares would mean an argument, and watching while Ares lost against her wit. But she would have to deal with his arrogance.

Seeing Aphrodite would mean she would have to be on her toes and avoid the incident in the field at all costs. She would have to pretend not to care too much for her while her heart would scream out her love. She would have to hide that. But at the same time, she would get to spend time with the beautiful goddess without anyone around.

Shrugging her shoulders she passed her sword and headed into her bedroom. Seeing Aphrodite would be much better then dealing with Ares. It would also help with her task from Zeus. How in the world would she convince Aphrodite to stop cheating on her husband.

Once in her room she quickly cleaned herself up then changed into a clean white robe. Tying a belt around her waist she glanced down at herself and nodded approvingly. Shaking her head she let her brown mane of soft brown hair fall around her face. She wanted to look as best she could.

Sighing softly she closed her eyes and tried to push her feelings away. She had to pretend the sight of Aphrodite didn't excite her and tear her apart at the same time. She was truly in hades when she was around the goddess. But she was always drawn to her.

Opening her eyes slowly she wondered for a moment what would happen if Aphrodite did happen to return her feelings. Snorting she gave a weak smile. To always wonder where Aphrodite was, and with who. That wasn't the type of relationship she wanted. Shaking her head sadly she felt her heart start to hurt more.

It was like she had been stabbed with a large sword several times, the way the pain surged through her body. Leaning against a wall, Athena tried to control her breathing. She was making herself sick with these thoughts.

They were the same ones every time. Aphrodite coming to her with a kiss after she won a great battle. Standing together as they watched Helios race across the early morning sky. Arms wrapped around each other then sharing a kiss. Rubbing the palms of her hands against her eyes roughly she tried to erase all the pictures she had in her head.

She had faced titans, defeated giants and held her own against the other gods' wrath. Her presence had helped the Greeks win at Troy. But she was letting herself be beaten by love. The thought sobered her up and she stood with a determined look in her eyes. But her heart was still hurting.

As she left her room she was about to reach for her sword but she hesitated then thought better of it. She wasn't going to deal with any army. Leaving her War room, she headed to Aphrodite's Temple of the Heart. It was just down the street so she decided to walk.

Aphrodite sighed with satisfaction as she gave the temple one last look over. There wasn't a speck of dust anywhere and the floors shone with a bright gleam. Nodding her head she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the couches and piles of pillows that were all positioned in the far corner of the room.

Raising a brow she watched as a red pillow replaced a blue one. It looked better that way, she thought to herself with a smile. Her arms dropped to her side as a table appeared in front of one of the couches. A moment later a jug of wine along with two cups appeared. The cups then disappeared and two different cups appeared. "They go better with the red." She muttered though they looked like the previous ones.

She had to laugh softly at herself. She'd never been so meticulous with how her temple looked. Her laughter stopped and she wondered what that meant. Frowning she walked over to the small fountain in the middle of the room. It was of her holding a vase on her shoulder.

Watching the water fall she let her mind sort through past events. The first was from earlier that day. When she had gone to Earth to see Ares after the battle. Athena had acted very funny. Leaving so quickly as soon as she'd gotten there.

Zeus did want to speak with her. Aphrodite reasoned with a nod of her head as she rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand. When he wants to talk to you, you don't take your time. There were other times when Aphrodite had shown up where Athena was, and the goddess of war had quickly made her exit.

Aphrodite's stomach tied itself in a knot and she frowned. Maybe Athena couldn't stand to be near her. But then again just a few moments ago they had shared a look. Aphrodite was sure it wasn't a look of hate or disgust.

"Why was she crying." Aphrodite said to no one as she bowed her head and looked at her feet. She had never seen Athena cry. The feelings that she felt from Athena were strange for the often aloft goddess. She wondered briefly if Athena had a lover or was spurned by someone.

Instantly Aphrodite felt the rage of jealousy sink into her heart. Trying to banish the feeling she reasoned with herself. "I have no claim on her." When she said it out loud her voice sounded hollow, like she didn't want to believe it.

"If she's found someone, who makes her happy, then good. I'm glad for her." Aphrodite told the statue that stared blankly at her but seemed to smirk in disbelief. "Ok, I want it to be me." She admitted then felt her jaw drop in amazement.

"I'm in love with Athena." She whispered then looked around quickly to make sure no one with real ears could have heard. Groaning she covered her face with her hands and tried to figure out when it started.

"When she made that damn flute." Aphrodite whispered as she looked back at the statue. "She looked so funny, but she was so proud of that thing." She closed her eyes and remembered.

Athena had entered the Throne room where the gods were gathered. She had shown her newest invention to Hera and Aphrodite. Both goddesses had laughed at Athena. Her cheeks puffed out and her face growing red with exertion. They had teased her and said she looked silly. But deep in Aphrodite's heart she had loved the sound the flute made.

Dropping her head, she ran a hand over her cheek again. "Or it could have been that stupid contest." She mused as she recalled that fateful day.

Paris was charged with picking the Fairest of the Goddesses. It was between Hera, Athena and Aphrodite. Each goddess disrobed and then promised Paris something if he picked them. Of course when Aphrodite promised him the love of the most beautiful woman, Helen, he picked her.

Hera, in a blinding rage swore that he would have no peace and cursed him. Aphrodite had waved off her warnings and rolled her eyes. But Athena had told him that he should be careful not to let outside forces make up his mind. That had impressed Aphrodite.

"She really is perfect. Isn't she?" Aphrodite asked the statue. "And so out of my reach." She lamented as she walked over to the couches and threw herself on one with a groan of frustration. Athena was the great virgin goddess and would no doubt remain that way.

Closing her eyes Aphrodite pinched the bridge of her nose. "But who were those feelings of love for?" She asked sounding more confused. No doubt some handsome, dashing hero. She sneered at the thought. She knew of countless men who would be more then willing to lay with the Goddess of War.

"And none of them are worthy of her!" She snapped as she opened her eyes and sat up quickly. Athena would be there any moment. She had to pull herself together. Reaching her hand out she poured herself a cup of wine and took a small sip.

"Aphrodite?" Athena called out as she entered the temple. Squinting her eyes slightly so they could get used to the darkness she made out the form of Aphrodite standing in the middle of the room.

Getting off the couch quickly Aphrodite felt a smile on her lips. As her eyes took in Athena's form against the door, she felt her heart pound harder. Never had she seen the goddess look so beautiful, so feminine so desirable. Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts she walked to Athena. "Thanks for coming."

Blushing when she realized she had addressed the statue Athena looked at the real Aphrodite and smiled slightly. Wow she looks great. She thought to herself sighing sadly. "So what's going on?" She asked with a raised brow, wanting to get away from the temptation as quickly as possible.

"Why don't you come have a seat and some wine?" Aphrodite offered with an inviting smile. She prayed silently that Athena would say ok and not run off. Letting her eyes travel over Athena's body she smiled at the slight curve of her hip that was often covered in her armor.

Athena groaned inwardly but hesitated only a second. Never noticing the other goddess was checking her out. "Sure." She said as she plastered a fake smile on her face. She didn't know how long she could be in Aphrodite's presence without making a fool of herself. Already she was feeling like a love sick boy.

Walking back to the couches, Aphrodite took a large swallow of her wine. As she laid down on a couch, she watched Athena sit on the edge of the one across from her. Nodding to the jug of wine, Aphrodite took another drink.

As she wrapped her hand around the jug, she forced herself to concentrate. She didn't need Aphrodite to question why her hand was shaking. "So what's going on?" She asked again then took a sip of the wine. It was very good, more then likely from one of Aphrodite's rich worshipers. The thought left a sour taste in Athena's mind. A gift from a lover possibly. She frowned.

Aphrodite saw Athena frown and raised a brow. What's wrong? She asked herself. "Um, well I need a favor." She started as she sat and leaned her elbows on her knees. She licked her lips nervously.

Raising a brow, Athena took another sip of the wine trying to wash out the bad taste in her mouth. "Well ask, if I can help then I will." She promised with a nod of her head. It wasn't unlike her to help the other gods. Of course if Aphrodite asked her to hand over her city of Athens, Athena would seriously consider it. "Besides, after this morning I owe you. So whatever you want is yours." Nodding her head, she took another drink of wine. No one could ever say Athena didn't repay her debts.

Her heart fluttered at Athena's words and she wondered for a moment what Athena would say if she told her what she wanted was in fact her. She couldn't help the sly smile that spread across her lips but she quickly pushed those thoughts away. "I have a slight problem." Aphrodite started as she swirled the wine around in her cup. Watching the liquid make a mini whirlpool she continued. "I have 5 priestesses who need to go from Pella to Larissa. To attend the fertility festival and welcome my new priestesses in training." She explained as she reached for the jug to refill her glass.

Reaching out quickly Athena grabbed the jug before Aphrodite could and held it up with a slight smile. "I see." She said thoughtful with a nod of her head and held out the wine to pour. Holding her cup out Aphrodite smiled in thanks and watched while Athena poured her a glass.

She felt a warm sensation flow through her body. No one besides servants and the Olympian cup bearers had ever refilled her glass like that. Athena truly was a mystery. But Aphrodite liked it never the less.

"Let me guess, you want me to escort them." Athena finished then took a long drink. Aphrodite chuckled softly but shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I don't expect you to do it yourself. I thought you could have one or two of your soldiers do it." Aphrodite explained as she leaned back on the arm of the couch and raised her brow. "If you can't spare any I understand." Taking a sip she watched Athena over the rim of the glass.

Athena took a sip of her drink and pretended to think about it. Of course she would help Aphrodite. She could spare a few soldiers. In fact they would enjoy a break from the training and their daily life in the city. She already had in mind 5 of her best men that were close to Pella.

"That shouldn't be a problem." She said slowly with a nod of her head. "It would only take a couple days." She reasoned as she put an arm on her leg and leaned forward, holding her cup loosely in the other hand.

Aphrodite felt a surge of excitement at the way Athena was sitting. Like she was taking total control of the situation. There was an air of confidence around her and it was addictive. "No more then a week." she nodded her head.

"Why not have Ares do it?" Athena asked carefully, hiding all emotion from her voice. She really wanted to know why Aphrodite was asking her. And she wanted to find out if Aphrodite knew of the troops heading towards Pella.

Aphrodite bristled at the mention of Ares. She was getting sick of him. "Last time his men violated my priestesses." She explained with a dark look in her eyes. It struck her deep the why he had laughed when he'd learned of what happened. He hadn't cared one bit about the girls. Or her own tears over the situation.

"I see." Athena said with a nod of her head. She believed Aphrodite was not planing anything. She knew how much the goddess cared about her priestesses. "Well consider it done. My men should get to Pella by tomorrow night and they will leave at the next dawn." She said as she stood up to go.

Aphrodite smiled. "I'll tell the priestesses to be ready." She said as she too stood. "Do you have to go right now?" She asked wanting to lengthen the time Athena was around. She still had to find out what those feelings of love were about.

Athena hesitated a moment and looked at Aphrodite strangely. Why is she asking me to stay. She wondered but outwardly smiled. "No, I can stay." She answered before she could stop herself. Sitting back down before she could get herself into any more trouble she took a large gulp of her wine.

Aphrodite gave herself a mental pat on the back. Laying back down on the couch she put her cup on the table and sighed softly. "So what did Zeus want with you earlier?" She asked lazily. She knew if she could ware the other goddess down with small talk then maybe she would answer some questions about earlier.

Looking up quickly from her study of the tiled floor Athena felt her heart stop. Did Aphrodite know something? She asked herself. Their eyes met and the goddess of love raised her brow in question.

"You know how he is. If its not one thing, it's another." She joked with a forced laugh then took another drink and found her glass empty. When she reached for the jug Aphrodite grabbed it and held it away.

"Why are you acting funny?" She asked pulling the jug away when Athena reached for it. Keeping it just out of reach Aphrodite smiled at the way Athena pouted slightly.

"Come on give it back." Athena said as she put her cup on the table and stood up with a scowl on her face. Trying to look intimidating. Without her armor and sword she didn't get the desired effect.

Raising her brow Aphrodite shook her head. "Not till you tell me what Zeus wanted to see you about." Shrugging her shoulders Aphrodite slipped back on the couch a little, putting more room between her and Athena.

Taking a step around the table Athena put out her hand in a silent request for the wine. Shaking her head Aphrodite stood up as well and gave a chuckle. "Not till you...omph." She was stopped mid sentence when she was tackled by Athena.

Both goddesses and wine jug fell onto the couch Aphrodite had just risen from. The jug slipped from her hand and fell on the pillows spilling its contents. Athena could come up with no explanation why she had done what she'd done.

She had a strong urge to touch Aphrodite and this was the best she could come up with. Giggling Aphrodite silently thanked Athena for the contact. She loved the way Athena's arms felt so strong around her body.

Her head pillowed on Aphrodite's shoulder and her arms around her waist, Athena smiled slightly. This was a nice position. She felt Aphrodite's arms slip around her back and she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Athena." Aphrodite whispered not wanting to break the silence but knowing if they stayed like this any longer she wouldn't be responsible for her actions. Her desire for Athena was growing with every passing second.

Looking up into Aphrodite's face Athena felt her breathe caught in her throat. Aphrodite's lust glazed eyes were not what she expected. "Please." Athena whispered as she moved her body slightly so her lips were hovering only inches from Aphrodite's.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I swear that the next chapter will be up within two days if not in a couple hours. Please Review! It wil only take a minute to say "nice story." Thanks for reading! 


	7. Beaten by Love

Sorry Jellicos! Here you go my friend! Enjoy! Warning to everyone, Two women in love and acting out their love. Not your cup of tea? Then don't read.

* * *

Closing her eyes Aphrodite couldn't believe what was about to happen. Slipping a leg around Athena's she trailed her fingers down her strong back.

Leaning her head down Athena couldn't believe she was about to do. Reaching a hand up she tangled her fingers in Aphrodite's hair then slowly brushed her lips clumsily against her's. She'd never kissed anyone, and she wanted to savor every moment.

The second their lips touched both goddesses moaned loudly. Neither had experienced anything so amazing. For moments they just let their lips linger. There was no hurry and Aphrodite was more then willing to let Athena take her time. She was new to this.

When Athena pulled her lips back ever so slightly Aphrodite whimpered in protest. She opened her eyes and found Athena looking at her. "This isn't right." Athena said softly but she didn't sound very convinced and she didn't move.

"Does it feel right?" Aphrodite asked as she reached a hand up and tangled it in the back of Athena's hair. She licked her lips and smiled at Athena's soft moan. Pulling Athena's head down their lips meet again, but this time the kiss was rougher.

Athena was swimming in pure bliss. The feelings and emotions running through her body felt so natural and so great. She never wanted them to end. She loved the way their lips seemed to fit perfectly together along with their bodies. No wonder mortals enjoyed this part of love so much she thought.

Nipping at Athena's bottom lip Aphrodite shivered when Athena moaned deeply. She was surprised to feel Athena's hand run down her thigh, she didn't think the goddess had it in her to make a move like that.

She liked Athena's touch. It was delicate and gentle. Not rough and demanding like Ares's or needy and uncaring like Zeus's and especially not awkward like Hephaestus's. Running her tongue over her lip Aphrodite was about to take the kiss even deeper when Athena pulled back again.

"I can't do this." She gasped huskily. It was taking every ounce of strength she possessed to pull away from Aphrodite. But she wouldn't be just another name on Aphrodite's long list. Removing her hand from Aphrodite's thigh she sat next to her on the couch and closed her eyes.

Aphrodite frowned and shook her head in confusion. Reaching out she put a hand on Athena's back but flinched when Athena leaped to her feet as if it had burned her. "Why not?" She asked softly as she sat up and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

Turning to look at her Athena felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "This." She snarled as she motioned the couch then Aphrodite. "I am not going to be just a name. Not some love struck youth who runs at your beck-and-call." She said venomously while pointing her finger at her.

"Just a name?" Aphrodite repeated with disgust as she stood and put her hands on her hips. It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She'd never experienced pain like this. Athena, the woman she had just realized she loved was calling her a whore.

Their eyes met and for a moment neither spoke. "I won't be like the rest." Athena swore then turned to leave. Her heart breaking with every second. She didn't know if Aphrodite wanted more then this.

"If you leave now, don't come back." Aphrodite warned as she brought a hand up to her chest as if holding her heart in her body. She felt the tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"Get out of my heart!" Athena cried out in anguish as she spun around to face Aphrodite. "What ever curse you have put over me take it off!" She pleaded as she fell to her knees and tears rolled down her cheeks. Grabbing her hair with both hands she pulled at it frantically. "You never leave my heart! And it burns. Why does it burn."

She couldn't hold anything back any more. It was if the kiss had broken the lock on her heart, and all her feelings where gushing forth with frightening speed.

Aphrodite didn't know what to do. Watching Athena break down like this was scaring her. It dawned on her that Athena had been crying about her in the field. The love she was feeling was for her.

Leaning forward Athena sobbed deeply, her shoulders heaving with each ragged breath. Taking a step towards her Aphrodite felt a small smile tugging on her lips. All she wanted to do was comfort Athena. It really was love. This great goddess who everyone thought was so strong and invincible was filled with emotions like all the rest.

"It's love." Aphrodite whispered as she reached a hand out and laid on Athena's head. When she didn't jerk away Aphrodite ran it through her hair. Athena let her own hands drop and wrapped her arms around Aphrodite's waist.

Pressing her face to Aphrodite's stomach Athena cried harder. "Why does it hurt so much." She whimpered through her tears. Smiling down at her Aphrodite continued to play with Athena's hair.

"Because you are trying to run from it. And you can't run from love." She explained as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the top of Athena's head.

"I don't want to hurt anymore. I'm tired of being alone." Athena said as her tears slowed slightly. She didn't care if Aphrodite saw her in this weak state. It just felt so good to be with her.

"You aren't alone Athena." Aphrodite whispered as a tear rolled down her face. "I won't let you be alone anymore." She promised. Taking half a step back she moved her hand under Athena's chin and gently lifted her face so they were looking at each other.

Looking up at Aphrodite, Athena felt her heart burst. There was so much love in those eyes that she didn't think there was any on Earth at that moment. "Aphrodite.." She started but was stopped when a finger was placed on her lips.

"Shhh." Aphrodite said as she slowly knelt down in front of Athena. "You are so focused on helping everyone else, and everyone's needs, that you never look after your own." Wrapping her arms around Athena's neck Aphrodite smiled warmly. Bending forward she placed a soft kiss on Athena's nose.

"I love you Athena. I didn't realize it till today." Aphrodite started with a nod of her head when Athena looked at her with wide eyes. "You know I don't lie about love." She whispered in assurance. "I love the way you can charge into battle with no fear, face the strongest scariest giants, yet something as simple as love scares you and makes you run."

Athena blushed and looked at the ground for a moment then lifted her eyes and locked gazes with Aphrodite. "I love the way you smile when you've outsmarted someone but they haven't realized it." moving her hand slowly, Aphrodite pulled the strap of Athena's robe off her shoulder. "And the way you help any one with a good heart." leaning forward she placed a kiss on Athena's bare shoulder.

Athena shivered at the touch and closed her eyes. Her throat was dry and her body felt like it was going to melt. Wrapping her arms tightly around Aphrodite she pulled her close and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was deep and long. Neither goddesses caring if they ever got fresh air into the lungs again. When they finally tore their lips apart Aphrodite let out a sigh and smiled brightly. "You sure you've never done this before?" She asked playfully.

"I'm a quick study." Athena grinned then captured Aphrodite's lips for another kiss. Within minutes they had torn each other's robes' off. Naked skin gleamed, ready for exploration and claiming. "You are so beautiful." Athena breathed as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Aphrodite's cheek.

Shivering Aphrodite closed her eyes. She had never felt so safe and loved before. Countless lovers had told her she was beautiful. She knew she was, but when it came from Athena's mouth it sounded so great. And made her feel more beautiful then ever.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aphrodite asked, her voice wavering in fear. She didn't want to ask but she knew that if Athena regretted this it would kill them both. Nodding her head Athena pressed their lips together in a kiss of passion. Cupping Athena's face she pulled back slightly and looked deeply into her gray eyes.

"I love you Athena." She whispered gravely.

"And I...I love you too Aphrodite." Athena whispered. It was hard to say the words that she'd never used before. "I love you, I love you." She repeated then was stopped by Aphrodite's lips.

* * *

I am not going to write out the sex scene. I'm sorry if you are disappointed. Maybe I'll write it this week then email it to anyone that wants it. As for the story. It is safe to assume Athena and Aphrodite did it for a couple hours. The next chapter will take place when they are done. And it will answer my dear Jellicos's questions about Ares and Hera. The way I'm working now, it might be up in a day or two. 


	8. War Minipulated

_Note:_ Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I'm back at school and busier then I thought I'd be. Chapters may take longer to get up then I thought. But this story is not done and I am not done writing. Just be patient with me for the next two months. I'll try to get them written when I can.

* * *

Ares was pissed. He'd been looking for Aphrodite every where. He'd even gone to a couple of her temples. After he'd knocked around one of the priestesses to scare her into telling him where she was. The priestess hadn't known anything.

He sneered and threw himself on his throne. Tossing his legs over one of the arms on the chair a cup of wine appeared in his hand. Taking a sip he closed his eyes and sighed. He had tried to get into her Temple on Olympus but he couldn't get in. That wasn't a surprise.

The temples on Olympus were all guarded. No god could enter another's temple without being invited or entering with them. Not even Zeus could barge in. Of course he wasn't happy about it but it made for some peace amongst them.

Running a hand over his beared he wondered if he'd upset Aphrodite earlier. It wouldn't have been the first. He thought with a weary grin twisting his lips. "She's so emotional." He complained. "Nothing I do is good enough." He felt the anger that was always present in him boil to the surface.

Leaping from his seat and hurled the cup of wine at the far wall and watched with satisfaction when it shattered. Sending pieces of pottery and a spray of wine all over the floor. He was about to storm out of the room when someone called his name from outside.

Glancing at the door he raised his brow. What was she doing there? He asked himself while he sat back down in his seat. What ever was going on, it would be much more entertaining then hunting Aphrodite down. "Enter mother." He called out with a sly smile on his lips.

Entering the dark temple Hera frowned in disgust. Ares's taste in decoration was barbaric. Hanging on the black marble walls were the skins of those he'd killed in battle. Between the skins were scenes of him fighting, blood and death surrounding him. His throne was made of mortal bones. Put together in a crude way and the seat was of human skin.

Shaking her head she walked up to Ares with a frown on her lips and her hands on her hips. "I'm surprised you don't have a fountain with blood in it." She jabbed as she rolled her eyes. How she hated her offspring. They were failures in her eyes.

Ares snorted shortly and shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't stand his mother. She got on his nerves faster then anyone else. "Did you come here just to criticize me mother? You could do that any time." He snapped as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Show me some respect." Hera snarled, her eyes shining with anger. "I am your mother, you ungrateful brat." Her hands on her hips she raised a brow as if daring him to talk back. When he kept his mouth shut. "I come baring news that is might be of importance to you." She said cryptically.

Annoyed, Ares rolled his eyes and shook his head. His mother never just gave him advice. It always came at some cost. "And what would that be?" he asked sharply waiting for her to tell him the price of the news.

With a smug smile on her lips Hera folded her arms over her chest and shook her head as she clicked her tongue in a motherly fashion. "You think you are so great." She said harshly, her eyes flashing anger while they narrowed. "I will laugh when Athena accomplishes her task. Given to her by Zeus." She taunted knowing Ares would raise to the bait.

At the mention of Athena and a task Ares sat up with interest. Scowling he raised a brow. "What task?" he asked cautiously as he leaned forward. If Athena was involved then Ares knew he was in trouble.

Hera paused a moment, as if trying to remember what she was saying. She wrinkled her brow and placed a finger on her lips. "You know, I've forgotten." She said amusingly. She was enjoying Ares's anger and frustration.

With a growl he leaped from his seat and pointed a finger at Hera. "You harpy! You damn well remember. Stop playing this damn game and tell me." He demanded, his voice near a shout. Sick of his mother's teasing he was on the verge of impaling her on his sword. But he knew he'd have to then face Zeus's wrath.

Hera wasn't scared of Ares. His temper tantrums actually amused her. He thought that he could get her to do what he wanted by flexing his muscles. Raising her brow she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "Are you done?" She asked coldly.

Breathing deeply Ares growled then threw himself in his seat. Bitting his lip he gave a fake smile and nodded his head. He was being played and he didn't like it. "Yes, I'm done." he muttered as he clenched his fists.

"Good. Now apologize for shouting at me." Hera said with a smirk on her lips. She watched with delight when Ares's face turned bright red as he tried to hold in his anger.

"I'm sorry." He growled between clenched teeth. His hands were itching to pick up his sword but he refused to listen to them. "Now will you please tell me what you know."

Hera smiled a haughty smile and chuckled softly. "Pathetic." she sneered then turned to go but stopped as if she had a second thought. In all reality she was playing with Ares. It wasn't often she had the chance to manipulate another god.

Ares watched with his anger about to explode when Hera turned to leave. He stood and was about to strike her with a fire ball when his mother turned. Their eyes meet and for a moment he felt fear run down his spine at the look in her eyes.

Sitting back down he kept his mouth shut while Hera took a few steps closer to him. "Zeus has sent Athena to tell that whore Aphrodite that she is to stop seeing you." Hera said with a shrug of her shoulder.

Ares's face fell and he leaned back in his seat as if he'd been punched. It was a strange feeling. Almost like fear and regret. The thought of Athena succeeding made his heart beat harder. Frowning he pushed the feelings away and shrugged his own shoulders.

"Oh well." He said carelessly. "Though I'm sure she won't listen to that hag, if she does so what. I have countless lovers." Hera watched him closely, she knew he was pretending like he didn't care. "If you'll excuse me mother, I have some things to attend to." He said as he stood then quickly vanished.

Hera felt the smile growing on her lips. Her laughter started out softly then grew in volume. Leaning over very un-lady like she put her hands on her knees to support herself while her laughter shook her body.

"Stupid brat." She whispered as she straighten and wiped a tear out of her eye. "Now to go and watch the fun begin." Rubbing her hands together with glee she reappeared in her bedchambers on Olympus. She wanted to be ready for when the excitement happened. Ares had played into her trap.

He was no doubt rushing off to confront both goddesses. A fight was inevitable between him and Athena. The reason of the fight was what intrigued Hera. Athena had acted so strangely when Zeus had told her to talk to Aphrodite.

If Athena fought Ares cause he pushed her to the fight then Hera's theory would be wrong. But if Athena fought Ares for Aphrodite, then Hera was right. Athena was in love with Aphrodite.

Grinning evilly Hera sat in a seat and leaned back with a smug smile on her face. No mater what happened Ares was going to get his ass kicked. And that was always an enjoyable sight.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. It looks like there are a lot of people reading the story. Thanks! Please review though. It only takes a minute and it makes me feel so great! I really want to know what you think of the story. For my loyal readers and reviewers, Jellicos, ErisRocks, you two are the best. Love you both! Thanks. I swear the next chapter will be up either in a day or by the end of the week. 


	9. Unwanted Interruptions

Hey all sorry it has taken so long to get this up. I am swamped with work, school, and soccer. I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me. I do promise though, that chapters will come much quicker.

As always, thanks to my loyal readers. You know who you are! You rock and I send you hugs and cookies for always reviewing my chapters. To answer a few questions and comments, no this story won't have a very happy ending but I promise it won't be sad either. Figure that one out. I like the idea of having Aphrodite get jealous so much that I have had it worked into the plot for a while. But it won't be over another goddess...trust me on this one. It will be cool. Try to figure out who it will be! As for the lover scene, I haven't gotten it written yet but when I do I shall send it to who ever wants it. SO ENJOY!

**Warning to everyone**, Two women in love and acting out their love. Not your cup of tea? Then don't read.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the couch Athena sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. A small smile played across her face as she took a deep breath and turned to look at the beautiful naked body laying on the bed behind her.

"You ok?" Aphrodite asked worriedly as she reached a hand out and ran her fingers down Athena's back. "Looked like you were gone from here." She explained with a concerned smile.

Nodding her head Athena lay on her side next to her lover and laced their fingers together. "Yeah. Just thinking how great this is." She whispered as she kissed Aphrodite's fingers softly. Their eyes met and both women smiled brightly then looked away as if they couldn't take the intensity of their gaze.

"You need to get going huh." Aphrodite said sadly. She knew Athena had things to do but she wanted the goddess to spend the rest of the day in bed with her.

Nodding reluctantly Athena squeezed the hand she held then let it go. "Yeah, I need to see my men about the escort." She explained as she sat up on the bed again and looked around the darkened room.

After making love on the couch, then the floor followed by a few rounds against one of the walls in the other room they had moved to Aphrodite's bedchamber. Where they had torn the room apart as they tried to get as much of the other as they could.

Standing slowly Athena squinted her eyes as she looked for her clothes. With a sad smile she picked up her robe and reluctantly dressed. Her hands shook slightly causing her to pause in her actions. Turning around she held her hands up and meet Aphrodite's questioning gaze.

"What's wrong?" Aphrodite asked as she sat up, her brow creased in a frown. Watching her lover closely she had a sickening feeling in her stomach and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I don't know." Athena whispered as she licked her lips then turned away. "Never mind. I need to get going." She said in a rush as she fumbled with her sandals. Her heart was starting to hurt again. Not like before. This time it was a dull almost throbbing pain.

"I'm rather surprised." Aphrodite muttered as she got off the bed and threw a robe on. She knew what she had to say would strike Athena deeply but she wasn't about to the let this goddess make her escape that easily.

"About what?" Athena asked confused as she turned to face the other goddess. Her hands holding her belt around her waist, she waited for Aphrodite to speak before finishing dressing.

"The great goddess Athena running off like everyone else." Aphrodite sneered as she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes slightly. Though in her heart she was pleading with Athena to stay a little longer. "I thought you had more," She paused as if searching for the right word. "Manners, than Ares." She shot as she turned and picked up a discarded pillow from the ground.

"What!" Athena exploded angrily. To be compared to Ares in anything upset her. Storming over to Aphrodite she grabbed the goddess's arm and spun her around so they were face to face. "You listen to me." Athena growled between clenched teeth. "I am nothing like him! Or any of your other lovers for that matter! Got it?"

Aphrodite felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She had to admit that this side of Athena was turning her on. Nodding her head she didn't fight the urge to kiss reach out and tangle her hands in Athena's hair and pull their faces together for a long passionate kiss.

"One more time?" Aphrodite whispered huskily as their bodies seemed to melt together. Strong arms wrapped around Aphrodite's waist and she shivered. She was about to say something else when there was a loud pounding at her door and a gruff voice calling out her name.

"Damn! What is Hephaestus doing here?" Athena asked panicked as she let Aphrodite go quickly and started to scramble to get her belt on then fix her hair. If she was caught there would be more trouble then Aphrodite cheating on her husband.

There would be trouble with Athena no longer being a virgin and another million things that wouldn't sit right with the other gods. Growling in desperation when Hephaestus pounded on the door, Athena turned to Aphrodite. "Do something!" She hissed waving her hands in the air at the goddess who was just standing there with a smile on her lips.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter, I'm sorry. I promise next time it will be longer! Please review! I know people have busy lives but it only takes a minute to tell me what you thought!**


	10. Broken Hearts

Sorry it is taking so long to get these chapters up. I promise in a week things will come faster. So enjoy! Thanks to all my loyal and new reviewers! You know who you are! You all rock! I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be up soon.

* * *

"Relax Athena." Aphrodite said with a shake of her head. "There's no reason to be worried." A second later the disheveled temple looked like it had seconds before Athena had arrived. Everything was in its place, the spilled wine had been cleaned up and there was a tray half covered with fruit on the table between the couches. 

"Your husband is standing outside waiting for you to let him in. We are half naked and you say not to be worried?" Athena asked in disbelief. For a quick moment she wondered if this was a set up by the goddess of love and Ares. The thought brought a pain to her heart and she refused to believe it. Not after what they had just shared.

"Athena, no offense to you my love, but I highly doubt anyone is going to come to the conclusion that you and I were just..." Aphrodite blushed slightly but she wore a sweet smile on her lips. She wasn't trying to be mean, it was true. No one would think the Goddess of Love and the Goddess of War had just become lovers. There were just too many reasons why it wouldn't happen. Taking a step forward, Athena reached her hand out and caressed Aphrodite's cheek softly.

"I understand." She whispered and bent her head forward for a tender kiss. "And that may just be a blessing for us." She whispered against the sweet lips pressed to her own. When they pulled away both goddesses smiled brightly. New clothing appeared on their bodies and they regrettably parted to sit on separate couches.

The front door to the temple opened on its own and Hephaestus limped in with no clue as to what was going on. "Aphrodite! If that man whore Ares is in here I swear by Zeus's lightening bolts I'll.." He didn't finish his threat as he entered the large room and his eyes feel on Athena seated on the couch.

"Or you'll what Hephaestus?" Athena asked coldly as she rose from her seat. Her brows arched she looked every bit as formidable as she did when she was clad in her armor. Putting her hands on her hips, she waited for Hephaestus to get enough brain power to answer her.

"Athena." He said happily as he clapped his massive hands together then rubbed them. "I didn't know you where here." His eyes darted nervously to Aphrodite as if to accuse her of playing some trick on him. It was well known that even though Hephaestus and Athena worked together often Athena did not like the blacksmith.

"Well I am here. I wasn't aware that your wife had to have your approval for visitors in her own temple." Athena said as she sat back down. She opened her mouth to say something else when Aphrodite cut in.

"Hephaestus you look tired come sit." She said smoothly as she stood up slowly from the couch and sashayed up to her husband. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek softly in hopes he would forget about the harshness in Athena's tone. She was trying to avoid a confrontation between her husband and her lover.

Closing his eyes, Hephaestus quickly feel for Aphrodite's charms. Wrapping an arm around her waist he smiled stupidly and puckered his lips for a kiss. "Come sit with me." Aphrodite said as she let her husband go and sat. She couldn't bring herself to look at Athena.

Following his wife Hephaestus sat next to her, slipping his arm around her waist. Shaking his head he seemed to come out of the spell he had been under and passed Athena a smile. "I have to say I'm a bit surprised to see you here."

Balling her fists tightly Athena forced her shoulders to shrug. "I just wanted to stop by and say hi." She explained as nonchalantly as she could. She had no reason to be mad at Hephaestus but she was having a very hard time fighting the urge to rip his head off and feed it to the Minotaur.

Aphrodite shifted uncomfortably avoiding all eye contact with Athena. Hephaestus didn't seem to notice anything was wrong. He was too happy to find his wife not with Ares but with Athena. Laying his free hand in Aphrodite's lap he winked playfully at her in hopes she would shoo her guest out and they could have some alone time.

"Well that's nice." Hephaestus said with a nod of his head. He licked his bloated lips and glanced around the room, his eyes falling on his wife's chest. "You two should try and get along better. You are sisters." He pointed out but didn't sound like he was paying attention to anything other then Aphrodite's ample cleavage.

"Yes I couldn't agree with you more." Aphrodite said with a fake smile plastered on her face. No matter how many times she'd been in the same room as Ares and Hephaestus or any of her other lovers for that matter she'd never felt this awkward. Athena was changing everything in her life.

"Sometimes we let the past get in the way of what could happen." Athena said wisely as she tried to catch Aphrodite's attention. She watched helplessly as Hephaestus nuzzled his face in Aphrodite's neck and moved his hand up and down her leg. Her stomach turned and she suppressed the urge to be sick all over the marble floor.

Athena's words struck Aphrodite deeply and she lowered her head. "Yes but sometimes things happen in our past that prevent the things we want to happen in our present to happen." Aphrodite whispered as she lifted her head and met Athena's gaze.

"If you two are going to get philosophical I'm going to leave." Hephaestus grumbled teasingly. He nudged Aphrodite with his bulky hip and laughed loudly.

Both goddesses joined his laughter weakly and looked away. Sighing softly Athena felt the sting of her nails digging into her palms. Looking down at her hands she noticed they were still balled into fists.

Looking up in time she felt like she'd been slapped hard across the face. Hephaestus had taken the opportunity to plant a large sloppy kiss on Aphrodite's lips and his wife was not fighting him off. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. Her mind was screaming for her to go away and hide but her body wasn't listening to her. She didn't think her heart could hurt more then it did earlier that day. But she was wrong.

Aphrodite hadn't expected her husband to be so bold. His kiss had taken her by surprise and she was loath to return it. But she had, he was her husband. Fearing what Athena was thinking she pulled away as gently as she could. Hephaestus smiled at her, looking rather smug he nodded his head and sighed happily.

Glancing quickly at Athena, Aphrodite felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. The Goddess of War was as still as a statue. Her eyes glued on the sight before her and a frown etched onto her lips.

Why can't that be me? Athena asked herself sadly as tears formed in her eyes. "If you'll excuse me." She whispered as she stood. "I have things to attend to." without waiting for Aphrodite to say anything Athena disappeared from the temple.

* * *

Please Review! It's so nice to knw that people liked my story. I like to hear what people think. even if you don't like it. just let me know. 


	11. Trouble

Surprise! Another chapter! I hope you all like it! Another one should be along soon!

* * *

Odysseus smiled proudly as he watched the last coat of paint being applied to the wall of the new temple. Nodding his approval to the artist he turned and strolled out of the large room and into the open air and sunshine.

Scanning the coast of his island he noticed a figure walking along the beach. Squinting in the sun light he made out the slim body of a woman. He knew his wife was busy in the house helping prepare for the big feast that was to be held that night and the rest of the house staff was with her.

His curiosity got the better of him and he started to walk down the path to the beach. Keeping far enough back he wouldn't be heard Odysseus mused to himself over who could be in front of him. He liked to play these games.

The woman was wearing a plain white toga with no shoes. He could tell by how white it was that the fabric was new and had only been worn a few times. Silver bracelets around her wrists reflected the sunlight as she kept her arms stiffly at her side. With all the evidence he had pulled together her came up with a guess. It was the daughter of one of the local traders.

He was about to call out to the woman when she paused in her walk and turn to face him. When their eyes met he felt his heart stop for a moment then beat harder then before. "I should have known." He whispered to himself as he bowed his head in respect to his goddess.

"Odysseus, why are you stalking me?" Athena asked as she motioned for her most loyal follower to join her. She knew she didn't have to call out to him, her voice would travel to him as they stood next to each other.

Hurrying his pace Odysseus caught up with Athena and looked at her concerned. Her eyes were red and she looked tired. "I am sorry Athena. I didn't know it was you." He said respectfully as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Not saying anything Athena turned towards the ocean and watched it in silence for a few minutes. Odysseus stood next to her not sure what to say. He had never seen her like this. She seemed less goddess like and more mortal like. He was tempted to ask what was wrong but he knew better. If he was to know then Athena would tell him.

"You are studying me." She whispered as she sighed and run a hand through her hair. Turning her head she looked at him with a raised brow. Looking away with a slight blush to his cheeks Odysseus toed the soft sand.

"You don't look like yourself." He said softly then lifted his head and met her gaze. Nodding her head she looked back at the ocean ignoring his questioning look. "What ever troubles you, it must be big." He reasoned.

"Of course it is. I am a goddess." She snapped crossly as she pressed her lips together tightly. "And nothing is troubling me." Turning to walk away she studied the long stretch of beach in front of her. "The temple looks great." She said as an after thought, her way of saying sorry for her temper.

Nodding his head he folded his hands in front of him and studied her back for a few moments. "You know some times it helps to talk." He suggested as he knelt on the ground and picked up a stray piece of drift wood. Standing he threw it as hard as he could into the ocean. Watching as the waves seemed to toss it amongst themselves.

Shaking her head Athena sighed and chewed on her lip. "Have you ever felt empty? No matter how much you do its never enough to fill some space in your heart?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Once." Odysseus answered as he stepped next to Athena. "It is the worst feeling ever." Shifting his weight he sighed and put his hands on his hips. "You do everything you can to end it." Nodding her head Athena chewed on her lip.

"Athena, you have helped me countless times. Please, let me help you." He pleaded with wide eyes. Odysseus knew that there could never be anything romantic between him and Athena, though he often wondered what it would be like. He would settle for their friendship in the form that it was, she his goddess and he worshiped her with all his heart.

Putting a hand on her shoulder he waited for her response. He was surprised when he heard the soft sniffling sound as if Athena was crying. Quickly turning away Athena brushed off his hand and shook her head. The tears had come much to easy for her comfort. She was getting soft and that would always lead to danger.

"There is nothing anyone can do to help me Odysseus. I have to do this on my own." She said stubbornly as she took a few steps away from him and cleared her throat. Dashing her tears away with the back of her hand she straighten up and licked her lips.

"Who ever has your love is very lucky." The king said softly with a slight smile to his lips. There was only one thing that could bring such a strong woman to tears, and that was love. Not waiting for Athena to deny it he turned and started back up the beach. "Make sure they know how lucky they are Athena." He said over his shoulder, leaving Athena alone on the beach.

Still watching the ocean Athena let her mind turn over the words Odysseus had just said. "I won't let anyone win." She whispered as she nodded her head. Determined to prove to everyone that she should have Aphrodite's hand Athena was about to leave when Ares appeared next to her with a smirk on his face.

"Hey sis, what's going on?" He asked snidely as he crossed his arms over his chest. Raising her brow in annoyance Athena cleared her throat loudly and tapped her foot on the wet sand. She was in no mood to deal with Ares and his games.

"Get out of my way Ares." Athena warned as she took a menacing step forward, causing Ares to reluctantly take half a step back. Narrowing her eyes she put her hands on her hips. She prayed Ares would give her some reason to strike him down.

"Stay away from Aphrodite." He growled as he pointed his finger at her. Athena's heart stopped dead in her chest and she found it hard to catch her breath. How in the world had he found out she asked herself.

"I...what..." She stumbled over the words in fear as her mouth went suddenly dry. Thinking that he had intimidated her Ares took a step forward in hopes he could win the battle before the fighting even started.

Floundering backwards Athena tried to come up with sort of excuse as to what had happened. "Ares, you don't understand." She started to say as she put her hands up.

"I do understand! You are Zeus's little lap dog and do what ever he tells you!" He said with a sneer.

"Lap dog?" Athena said confused then it dawned on her what Ares meant. He didn't know the truth. He was telling her not to tell Aphrodite to stay away from him. What he didn't know was he was way to late for that. "You son of a..." Athena didn't finish her sentence as she pulled her fist back and let Ares have it.

The God of War was not expecting the much more level headed goddess to strike him. When her fist connected with his jaw he felt boneless has his body lifted off the ground with the force then went flying back a few feet.

Landing in the water with a splash Ares growled and leaped up to his feet in a rage. "You are going to pay for that!" he snarled as he rubbed his already aching jaw with his hand.

"Don't tell me what to do Ares. I don't answer to you!" She said between clenched teeth. Her temper had blown sky high with the arrogance of Ares. She would not be told what to do, especially when it came to the beautiful goddess of love. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest and she was breathing heavy.

Water dripped from his black hair into his eyes. "I mean it Athena, stay away from her!" Wiping the water from his face with his hands he glared at her one last time. "She wants nothing to do with you!" Disappearing before Athena could throw another punch or any other attack Ares realized he had pissed his sister off more then usual. He knew he was in big trouble.

* * *

Please review! 


	12. Jealousy

WOW! seems like a lot of peoplelike my story!My thanksasalways to ErisRocks and Jellicos, since the begining you two have been begging for more :) I love ya to bits! Child of Titus glad you like it! Zandilar, thanks for your reviews! Yeah I know Athena isn't acting the way she normaly would, but love makes us act unlike us some times. To everyone else thanks for the reviews! they make me very happy!

Enjoy!

* * *

Aphrodite didn't bother to look at her husband as he snored loudly. Curled up on her couch with an empty cup clutched in his hand he had passed out with a couple of drinks of the strong wine Aphrodite had laced with a powder Apollo had given her.

Rubbing her hands over her arms, she frowned in disgust. She felt so dirty after being touched by Hephaestus. And she was feeling even more guilty about Athena. Having to sit there why her new lover ran off struck Aphrodite deeply.

She was about to go in search of the other goddess when she saw Ares stalking down the golden road. He was dripping wet and wore a cross expression on his face. Snorting softly Aphrodite gave a slight smile. No doubt he'd been taught a lesson by some immortal. Hiding in the shadows from her temple she watched unseen as Ares escaped into his temple.

Straightening her toga Aphrodite started to walk to Athena's in hopes she was there. "Hey Aphrodite, looking good." Hermes said with a bright smile on his face. Flying next to the beautiful goddess he put his hands behind his head and looked her over.

"Hermes." Aphrodite acknowledged him with a nod of her head. Putting her hands on her hips she looked at the god and raised her brow. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked regretting it at once when Hermes's eyes grew large.

"Well actually," he started with a playful grin as he leaned close to Aphrodite.

"Yeah sorry can't do that." She cut him off with an annoyed look then continued on her walk. Frowning in confusion Hermes sighed and flew after her.

"What's the deal Aphrodite?" He asked accepting her to say some problem with her husband or even Ares. "You seem uptight."

"Hermes I am busy." She said offhandedly. Hermes was slowing her down from talking to Athena. As Athena had fled her temple she had felt the pain coming from her lover. All she wanted to do was make Athena feel better.

"It must be something in the ambrosia." Hermes dead panned with a shrug of his shoulders. "First Athena is crying, and now you are bitting people's heads off." He explained with a pathetic smile. "Maybe if you two laughed a bit more often things would be fine."

Aphrodite stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Athena had been crying. "Where did you hear Athena was crying?" She asked as she fixed Hermes with a deadly look.

Gulping deeply Hermes flashed the goddess a weak smiled. He had never seen Aphrodite look so angry. "Apollo said he saw her just a bit ago crying on the beach with Odysseus." He said scratching his head.

Never in her life had Aphrodite experienced the feelings of jealousy. She had always sparked those feelings in others. At that moment the green-eyed monster had reared its ugly head and was growing at a frantic pace in her chest.

"With Odysseus?" She asked as her imagination took hold. Digging her nails in the palm of her hands, she forced herself to appear calm. "I hope everything is ok." She grumbled as she tried come up with a logical reason for Athena's actions.

Hermes noticed Aphrodite's strange reaction to the news and furrowed his brows together. "Yeah, I am sure it is." He paused then smiled brightly. "Maybe she finally forgot about the whole virgin thing." He winked suggestively, expecting laughter at his joke.

His words hit a cord in Aphrodite and she had to choke back the tears the pain brought her. She felt like she was being set on fire while everyone watched and laughed at her. Every inch of her body was in pain. The thought of Athena with anyone else brought a wave of nausea to her stomach.

"Shut up Hermes." She snarled her eyes flashing in anger. Without saying another word she quickly vanished. Leaving a bewildered God watching after her. Since when did Aphrodite care about Athena. He thought to himself.

Odysseus leaned on the railing to his balcony. Over looking the seas he played the scene with Athena over in his mind for the countless time. Breathing the sea air deeply he wondered if he was right. Was Athena in love? He mused silently with a slight smile on his lips.

"What does it matter Wily Odysseus?" Aphrodite sneered in a dangerous tone from behind the king. She had appeared just in time to hear his thoughts about Athena being in love. And that was all she needed to hear.

Spinning around quickly Odysseus felt his jaw drop at the sight of the beautiful goddess. Never had he seen her look so enraged. Her eyes wide and her hands clenched in fists. "Aphrodite. You bring me great honor by visiting my home." He said quickly as he bowed swiftly, recovering from his initial shook with great speed.

"Enough with the charm." She barked as she took a step forward. With lighting fast moves Aphrodite picked Odysseus up by the front of his toga and lifted him in the air easily. "I won't fall for it." She growled menacingly.

Startled Odysseus tried to pry her hands off him. "Aphrodite, what is wrong." He asked as he struggled slightly. "What have I done to anger you?" He asked with honest confusion.

"Stay away from Athena." She warned shaking him sharply. Smiling with satisfaction when she heard his sharp in take of breath. Aphrodite couldn't explain why she was physically assaulting Odysseus. It was unlike her.

It was then that realization hit Odysseus. He had been right about Athena. "Aphrodite, I swear it is you she loves." He said urgently as he put his hands in the air.

With a frown Aphrodite dropped Odysseus and took a few steps back. "You know nothing." She hissed with a shake of her head. Narrowing her eyes she studied the king as he stood up slowly and dusted himself off.

Looking up at the retreating goddess, he gave her a slight smile. "I know more then you think." He said confidently. "I just spoke with Athena. And can tell you that she is upset about something." He pointed to the beach where he had spoken with his goddess. But she had already gone. "And I think it has something to do with you."

Opening her mouth to say something Aphrodite thought better of it and turned to leave. "Thank you." She said softly then vanished just as quickly as she had appeared. She needed to get away from this mortal who knew too much in her eyes. And she needed to find Athena more then ever now.

"They are made for each other." Odysseus said with a grin as he leaned against the railing. He had thought he'd seen everything on his journey back from Troy. Now he had. The goddess of War falling for the Goddess of Love and vise-versa.

* * *

Please Review! The more reviews the quicker I will get the next chapter done. Hope you've liked this chapter! 


	13. Truths and Love

This chapter took longer to write then I thought it would. Again thanks to all those who left me reviews! My regulars, as always you rock and if it wasn't for your encouragement I would not have continued to write this story. I love you guys and gals :)To the new readers, I am glad you like my writing. A couple people have told me they would like me to send them the love scene between Athena and Aphrodite, I'll send it once I write it. I haven't had a chance yet. Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

"Just make sure they reach Larissa safely." Athena said sternly to the young looking captain who stood with awe in front of her. He had never seen his goddess in person. Sure he'd heard the stories and he'd spoken to generals and other solders who'd seen her but none of their descriptions did Athena any justice.

His chance to advance in Athena's army was at his feet. He never wondered why Athena was asking him of al her captains. He was rather new to the army and had only seen battle a couple times. If he'd asked Athena why she would have answered him with honesty. He would not be missed for few days and he knew the area well.

"Of course Great Athena." He stammered then stood tall with pride. "I shall take my 4 best men and we shall reach Pella by night fall. And I shall personally see to their safety." He assured her as he bowed deeply. Athena watched the boy with a raised brow. His bravado brought a smirk to her face as she turned away slight as to hide it from him. She didn't want to damage his ego right now. He still had a task to do.

"Ares has some solders heading in your direction. I am sure they have orders to upset your trip. I'll keep an eye on them." She warned sternly as she faced him. "Pyrosis don't let me down." She advised as she slowly disappeared from the tent, leaving the nodding captain to get ready for his trip.

Reappearing in her War Room she sighed tiredly and sat on one of the wooden stools next to the large map. Leaning against the table she let her mind fill with images of the day. A strange tingling started at the back of her neck, glancing at the map while rubbing her neck she frowned when the image of Aphrodite shaking Odysseus appeared over Ithaca.

Sitting up in attention Athena felt a scowl cross her face. How dare Aphrodite she thought to herself angrily. Attacking Odysseus was more of an act worthy of Ares not Aphrodite. Athena would not stand bye while any immortal pushed around her followers like that.

Standing to go in search of the Goddess of Love, Athena heard a commotion outside. Hurrying to the door she felt a smile grow on her lips when she saw Hera and Ares fighting over something. She would look for Aphrodite after she watched Ares get chewed out by Hera.

Hiding in the shadows of the room she couldn't catch everything they were saying. But she could guess he was upset about the black and blue mark on his face. With a proud smile she crossed her arms over her chest and continued to watch knowing she was hidden from view.

"You are a fool!" Hera spit at Ares after he showed her his bruise. "I gave you that advice to do something smart with. Not to challenge Athena in a fist fight." She growled impatiently as she put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't challenge her! I went to talk to her!" Ares whined as he threw his arms in the air. He was getting frustrated that once again no one carried Athena had hurt him. "She got mad cause I was telling her what to do." He explained.

Quickly Hera's happiness over the possibility of Athena's feelings for Aphrodite disappeared. "You told her what to do." She said dejectedly as she pressed her lips together firmly and cursed her stupidity to send Ares to find the truth. "That's why she punched you?"

"Yes." Ares said with a shake of his impatient head. His mother wasn't listening to him and it was getting him mad. "Now what do I do?" He pleaded with a dark tone and a flash of his eyes. "If you are so wise." He grumbled. I won't lose Aphrodite, he thought to himself.

Hera felt her wrath boil over. Widening her eyes in anger she reached a hand out to strike Ares but then quickly drew it back. "You ungrateful brat! There is nothing you can do." She growled though there was a slight smile of pleasure on her lips. She loved to see Ares humiliated and groveling at her feet.

With a soft chuckle from her hiding spot Athena put everything together. Hera had told Ares about her job from Zeus. No doubt to cause trouble for me. She thought with a wiry smile as she leaned against the door way. The sound of someone humming from down the road caught the attention of all three immortals.

With a sad smile on her face Aphrodite was walking along the road. Her sandals in her hand as she studied the ground before her, missing the questioning gazes thrown at her. For a few moments no one said anything, waiting till the goddess got closer. "Where have you been harlot?" Hera asked with a scornful scowl on her face.

Looking up at the voice Aphrodite cringed slightly at the insult but brushed it off to Hera's usual anger. "No where." Aphrodite answered as she stopped in front of mother and son. Glancing at Ares she raised a brow in question to the mark but kept her mouth shut when he shot her a dirty glare.

"Did Athena tell you Zeus's decree?" Hera asked folding her arms over her chest. Athena could hear her step-mother's loud words clearly. She felt her body tense and looked around desperately for something to cause a disturbance so she could pull Aphrodite away. The chance that this news would upset the goddess of love worried Athena.

"No." Aphrodite said slowly as she frowned. An uneasy feeling filled her stomach as she clutched her sandals tightly. Anything that came from Hera was always bad. And add Zeus to the mix and it often resulted in a disaster.

"It seems Zeus wants you to be faithful to your husband. Your free love is no longer acceptable." Ares said sharply as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a smug look. "He has told her to make you stop seeing me." He said as he took a step closer to her. "And she took the task with joy."

Athena felt the muscles in her jaw tighten as she made a fist and fought the urge to punch her brother again. He was going to ruin everything that had happened before she had a chance to talk to her love. She was about to join them when Aphrodite spoke with a voice that chilled all who could hear.

"Well, she never told me about that, and I am sure she was only doing it for the best of mankind." Aphrodite said as she pointed a finger at Ares. "Unlike you who does what is good for himself. So instead of constantly sneering at her, why don't you take some lessons from her."

Turning to leave Aphrodite wore a small grin on her lips. Looking up at Athena's she could make out the form of her lover hiding in the door way. Keeping an eye on me my love, she thought to herself with a happy sigh.

"What could she possible teach me?" Ares asked with a boisterous laugh. Putting his hands on his hips he couldn't understand why Aphrodite was walking away from him.

"You'd be surprised what she could teach you Ares." Aphrodite threw over her shoulder with a sly smile thrown to Athena, still unseen by the other gods.

"Not as much as I could teach her about..." Before Ares could finish his sentence the door to Aphrodite's temple burst open and Hephaestus stormed out. At seeing Aphrodite within the same vicinity of Ares he flew into a rage.

"You backstabbing jackass!" Hephaestus cried out ignoring his mother and Aphrodite. "I will teach you to mess with another man's wife! I was too nice last time!" Limping quickly he chased after Ares who was hurrying away with a snarl glued to his face.

"If Hera didn't like you more then me I'd blast you!" Ares called back with a mocking laugh to his slower brother. He knew he wouldn't be caught but he wasn't going to run off and miss the chance to make fun of Hephaestus in front of Aphrodite and Hera.

Rolling her eyes Hera crossed her arms and watched her two sons for a few seconds. With a last glare at Aphrodite she disappeared vowing that she would figure out what was going on between the Goddess of Love and the Goddess of War.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Love is the winner

_And here it is. The last chapter to Lonely Goddess. This chapter couldn't have come without all your support. My faithful reviews i thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thanks for sticking with me. To the new readers thanks for stopping by! To ErisRocks and Jellicos, you two were there from the beginning, my thanks to thee. Special thanks to Jellicso who helped me get this chapter. You rock!_

* * *

Athena didn't know what to say. Aphrodite had just told Ares off. Surprised she stood glued to the spot while her lover approached. There was a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach, something that she had grown costume too in the short time she'd been with Aphrodite.

It was a tingle of excitement, of not knowing what would happen next but the security that Aphrodite would be at her side no mater what. A small grin spread across Athena's face and she cleared her throat as she pushed off the door frame and turned to walk in the room, knowing Aphrodite would follow.

"Where have you been?" Aphrodite asked as casually as she could. She was positive Athena already knew about her roughing up Odysseus. She hovered around the door way as Athena walked over to a jug and poured two cups of wine.

"I had some thinking to do." Athena explained before taking a large drink and holding out the other cup. Hesitantly Aphrodite entered the room and looked around. She'd never seen inside Athena's War room.

Brushing her finger tips over Athena's knuckles Aphrodite smiled shyly but took the cup then sipped it slowly. Her eyes met Athena's and both goddesses sighed softly. "This isn't going to be easy." Aphrodite whispered sadly then quickly looked away. She couldn't bare to see the hurt in Athena's eyes.

Athena was feeling her heart break. She could make out the faint mark of a kiss on Aphrodite's neck, from her husband no doubt. Pressing her lips together she shuffled her feet on the floor then walked over to the large map and studied it for a few moments as if trying to lose herself in anything she could.

All happy feelings that she'd had coursing through her only a moment ago had vanished with Aphrodite's simple statement. Of course Athena knew it wouldn't be easy. Nothing could be easy in her life. If it something was easy then she gave up on it. She didn't want to give up on it, but her head was telling her she needed to think not with her heart.

Finishing the wine in two quick gulps Aphrodite placed the cup on the stand next to the jug and walked slowly to Athena. Placing a hand on her back she watched as the proud head dropped and her shoulders sagged in defeat. Wrapping her arms around Athena's slim waist Aphrodite laid her cheek against the broad shoulders.

Sighing deeply Athena placed her hands over the other goddess's, rubbing her thumbs against the back of Aphrodite's hands. The action seemed to calm both goddesses and they closed their eyes, content in the moment with their contact.

Finally gathering the courage to speak Athena cleared her throat and whispered with her eyes fixed on a city on the map. "This isn't wise Aphrodite." She whispered, her throat feeling dry and she was on the verge of crying. Gripping the edge of the table she pressed her lips together and looked ahead, at a spot on the wall.

With a frown Aphrodite let go of Athena and took a few steps back. "What are you trying to tell me?" She asked, her voice shaking as she shook her head. "You don't really mean that Athena." she said as Athena turned around. "Things will get better. Hephaestus is clueless you saw that." She reasoned urgently as she reached out for Athena's hand.

"We are fooling only ourselves if we think we can get away with this." Athena said harshly as she turned her back to Aphrodite and started to walk out of the room. "The best thing for us both is to just forget what has happened." She said in a rush as if it hurt her to say the words. She knew if she stayed with Aphrodite she would only find pain and heart ache. Maybe more then if she was without her.

Aphrodite felt her heart stop. Putting a hand out to steady herself she leaned against the table. Lowering her head, she looked at Athena's empty cup as if trying to find some answer it. She couldn't believe what Athena was suggesting. "And can you do that Athena?" She asked venomously, leaning forward over the table. "Are you truly so heartless that you can go back to ignoring the feelings you have for me? Because I don't think you can."

Halting in her escape Athena frowned as she looked at the door. She didn't know how to answer. Playing with the bracelets on her right arm she turned slowly and met Aphrodite's smoldering gaze. Speechless Athena licked her dry lips then let her head fall in defeat. "You know damn well that I won't...can't, forget those feelings." She whispered urgently, reaching a hand out to Aphrodite she pulled it back quickly when the goddess pushed off the table forcefully.

"Forget it Athena. You said you wouldn't be like my other lovers, well I won't be pushed aside so easily by you." Aphrodite warned, pointing a finger at Athena. "You are either in this relationship or you aren't. No running away when things get tough or you get scared."

Athena opened her mouth to speak but she closed it quickly when Aphrodite hurried around the table and pushed her back. Stumbling to keep her balance Athena put her hands up in a sign of peace. The only time she'd seen this violent side of Aphrodite was when she was talking to Odysseus.

"It won't be easy, it will hurt and you'll have to hide your feelings a lot." Aphrodite promised as her tone softened and tears formed in her eyes. "But I swear that my love for you is stronger then any love ever witnessed in any time. But for every tear you cry I'll pay you back with a hundred thousand of the sweetest kisses ever tasted."

Reaching out Athena grabbed Aphrodite around the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. For minutes they met in their sweet embrace trying to join their beings together in one form. When Aphrodite finally pulled away she was gasping for air.

Leaning forehead to forehead Aphrodite smiled a biter sweet smile. "It will be kisses in the dark and meetings in the night"

"Sharing secret looks when we think no one is looking. And hiding our feelings deep in our eyes." Athena finished as she squeezed Aphrodite lovingly. "If thats what i can get then I'll take it. Anything to be with you." she breathed as she pressed her lips against Aphrodite's lips.

* * *

_The end! I hope you all have liked this story. It is the first one i have completed! Of course the adventures of our goddesses are far from over! As we speak i am working on another story with them. I hope to have it posted within the next two weeks. We shall see what happens. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story. Please!_


End file.
